gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Rock Hill
Grand Theft Auto: Rock Hill is a title of the Grand Theft Auto series. It follows the story of a Bluesky Irish Mafia underboss's son, Donovan Eames. Characters Main protagonist *Donovan Eames - The main protagonist, Donovan Eames was born to an underboss of the Irish Mafia. As he grew up, his father took him everywhere and taught him the ways of the mafia. The boy grew up to be a smart and strong man. Supporting characters *Redmond Driscoll - Don of the Irish Mafia. *Elliott Eames - Donovan's father and the underboss of the Irish Mafia. *River Deller - Consigliere of the Irish Mafia, also a father-figure to Donovan. *Anthony Garratt - Caporegime of the Irish Mafia, and a great friend of Donovan. *Johnny Welles - Soldier of the Irish Mafia. Antagonists *6th Street Gang *Flaherty Gang Plot Rock Hill begins in a bar, where Donovan is seated at a table with five other men. The men are revealed to be Don Driscoll, Underboss Eames, Consigliere Deller, Caporegime Garratt, and Soldier Johnny Welles, the owner of the bar. Driscoll gives Donovan a job: to extort protection money from a local gas station. This is Donovan's first job for the family, so Deller and Garratt reassure the 20-year old Donovan. Soldier Johnny Welles and Donovan drive to the gas station together, as Welles was assigned to over watch the young Eames and make sure it goes off perfectly. Once at the gas station, Johnny and Donovan casually demand money. The request is denied. Welles asks again, this time with his Springfield M1911A1 Mil-Spec pistol in hand. The money is given, due to the threat of violence by Welles. The two drive back in silence. When they arrived back at the bar, the men congratulated Donovan on his first job. Over the next few days, Donovan becomes closer to being a made man. A week after these events, an old rival of Driscoll, Howard James, resurfaces in the city. He had disrespected the don and his family. Saying he'd "kill them all" after a heated argument, he fled town. He finally came back to Rock Hill. Driscoll wants Howard dead, so he assigns Welles and Donovan to "whack the son of a bitch." After being told to kill him, the two try to figure out where Howard is. It turns out he's at a local nightclub. Instead of shooting him inside, they watch to figure out what car he drives. At 1:00 A.M. they see that he drives a Zion and tail him to see where he's staying. Donovan drives, careful to not be detected. They arrive at a motel and, when Howard goes to his room, they manage to booby trap his car with a grenade, triggered by the opening of the driver's side door. The two men quickly leave. They wait until the grenade goes off, which is at 12:00 A.M. In the explosion, several civilians, including Howard, are killed. Successful, Welles and Donovan give Don Driscoll the news. Driscoll, pleased with the hit, decides in a meeting with his capos, Deller, and Underboss Eames, to make Donovan a man of honor. The next day, Welles is told to pick Donovan up and bring him to their bar. When at the bar, he is given the initiation, much to his surprise, as he had not been told. He takes the oath while a picture of Saint Francis of Assisi burns in his hand. After this, Donovan is an official made man. The next few weeks consist of extortion jobs with Welles. However, one day Driscoll announces that they are now at war with the 6th Street Gang, as the street gang had ran over and paralyzed an uomo d'onore of the Irish Mafia. Donovan and Garratt are assigned to kill Liam Black, an enforcer of the rival gang. Over the next few days, they watch Black. They are able to find he lives alone, making the hit easier for them. The week after getting the assignment, Donovan and Garratt dress up in black and, using suppressed weapons, raid Black's home at midnight. However, the men realize that he has a visitor just as they reach him. Not wasting time, the pair opens fire with their suppressed pistols, killing both. The visitor was an innocent woman whom Black had invited to his home. The two decide to burn the house down. As the house burns, they escape and destroy the gear they used the next day. Over the next few weeks, men from both sides of the conflict end up dead. However, this does not stop Don Driscoll from launching his next project: a plan to weekly ship fifty pounds of methamphetamine to a cartel in Primavera for $1,590,150 per delivery. With the heat on the family already, Consigliere Deller and Underboss Eames argue against this; however, Driscoll doesn't listen. With Driscoll about to make a bad move for the family, Elliot Eames, River Deller, Anthony Garratt, Johnny Welles, Donovan Eames, and others meet in Welles's bar to plan a hit on the don. Donovan, Garratt, and Welles come up with the idea to whack Don Driscoll at the bar, using Garratt to be lookout, and the others inside with the guns. Two days later, Driscoll is killed in the bar. The men who organized the hit quickly notify the other capos of the assassination. The higher-ups convene and explain their reasons, and vote Elliott Eames as the new don. Jonathan Welles and five other men are assigned to cut up the body of Redmond and dispose of it. Donovan is given a task by his father: effectively eliminate the leadership of the 6th Street Gang. Donovan, Garratt, and several other Irish Mafia members conduct heavy surveillance on the 6th Street Gang, and learn that the gang runs a methamphetamine operation, along with selling marijuana and heroin. After reporting this back to the higher-ups, they believe that they should now focus on destroying the rival gang's aforementioned drug operation. However, the Rock Hill Police Department has become aware of the war between the Irish and the 6th Street Gang, and are told to put a stop to it. The Irish Mafia plans to assault the 6th Street Gang meth lab. Donovan, Garratt, and Welles will lead the assault. The objective is to capture it, and use it for their own purposes. The next week, after much planning, twelve Irish mafia men dress up in black, and, using suppressed MP5A4s, P90s, and Beretta 92FSs, storm the rival lab. Welles, who is on point, ruthlessly shoots a guard to death. Moving in, they assault the underground lab, careful not to damage the equipment. The 6th Street Gang loses the lab in under forty seconds. With the lab being taken, the 6th Street's meth operation is effectively shut down. The bodies of the dead gangsters are then disposed of by Johnny. The Rock Hill PD notices these "disappearances" of known gang members, and thinks it's the doing of the Irish Mafia. Detectives Barry Martin, Rick Johnson, Adam Buckland, and Shane Washington of the RHPD Violent Crimes Unit are assigned to the case. The detectives decide to conduct surveillance in teams of two, with Barry Martin and Adam Buckland watching the Irish Mafia, and Rick Johnson and Shane Washington watching 6th Street. Meanwhile, the Irish, having taken the meth lab, begin cooking. More money comes in, and Donovan is assigned to take down the 6th Street leadership once and for all. Donovan, Garratt, Welles, and several other Irish men of honor learn that the 6th Street Gang's leaders are meeting in a warehouse with a drug cartel from Coronado. Donovan informs the higher-ups, and twenty Irishmen are given the task of attacking the warehouse on the night of October 12th, 2009. At midnight on the aforementioned day, the Irish Mafia sends twenty men, including Donovan, to raid the warehouse the 6th Street Gang's leaders are meeting in. Donovan, armed with an M60 machine gun, and his nineteen comrades, storm the warehouse. This is a bad mistake, as detectives Rick Johnson and Shane Washington, were conducting surveillance of the meeting as part of their assignment. Donovan and several of his friends open fire, gunning down 6th Street's command. What was originally intended to be a quick killing, however, becomes a firefight as the 6th Street returns fire along with their cartel allies. With seven Irishmen fighting head-on, the rest try to find other entrances. However, police sirens are heard in the distance. At the sound of sirens, several Irishmen shout warnings and run. Donovan takes the men near him to the vehicle that he drove to the site, which is a van. Before all of his partners enter, however, one of the 6th Street's officers fires an entire AKS-47 magazine into the van the Irish are getting in, killing two and wounding Donovan. The unscathed soldiers pull their dead friends into the van and Donovan speeds off. However, the police give chase. The Irishmen in the van speed through Rock Hill losing the cops. Trying to find a safe house, they end up at Welles's bar, along with the other surviving attackers. Patching up their minor wounds, the surviving thirteen men, including Donovan, stay for the rest of the night at the bar. Welles, who practically lives at his business, has several armed men stay in the main room, while the others sleep. The next day, it is confirmed that the five other Irishmen that were in the battle got back to safe houses that were around the initial shootout area, with two dying of their wounds. The entire 6th Street Gang's leadership is eliminated, along with their cartel allies. The Irish celebrate the success. However, Elliott demands more from his son: he wants to destroy their rivals and entirely take control of Rock Hill. With the head of 6th street taken down, hitmen of the Irish Mafia finish the weak and crumbling gang: the war between the Irish and 6th Street is won. The Irish takes the territory of the 6th Street Gang, and become more powerful than ever. Donovan, Garratt, Welles, Deller, and the Don, however, are all put on the hit list of the Flaherty Gang, another primarily Irish crime group. Seeing this as an act of violence against the family, the Irish Mafia starts a silent war between the gang. Their enemy, however, is quick to react: several Irishmen are killed the night the Irish start the war. Donovan was supposed to die as well. As he slept in his house, two Flaherty Gang assassins broke into his house. Armed with suppressed Glock 22 pistols, they quietly snuck up to his room. That is, until one assassin knocked a picture down. The glass shattered on the wooden stairs, and Donovan, who was immediately awake, grabs his Beretta 92FS Inox that was on his bed stand, as he sets it there every night. The assassins rush up the stairs, trying to get to Donovan if he woke. As they enter the room, Donovan fires several shots: one assassin is killed, and the other is wounded, having been shot in the stomach. Donovan fires another shot, killing the wounded Hitman. He immediately calls his dad, and tells him that he was attacked by assassins. Elliott leaves his home just before hitmen arrive to kill him. With many made men killed, the family is weakened terribly. The group suffers in terms of manpower, however, they still own their meth-labs and fronts. Fearing another night slaughter, Elliott has Irish men scout out known Flaherty Gang locations. Several of the rival gang's establishments, including coffee shops and gas stations, are raided and sabotaged. Days later, Consigliere Deller is killed by the Flahertys. As he drove his car to a diner, a rival car pulled up next to him, and its occupants opened fire. Before they were done, one of the Flaherty hitmen threw a grenade in his car. Speeding off, the Flaherty hitmen escaped just as Deller's car exploded on the street. The Irish are shocked, and angry. They try to defend themselves, but the Flahertys keep killing made-men of the family. Weakened, the Irish try to find a way to destroy their enemy. Donovan and Garratt begin to conduct surveillance on the rival gang, trying to figure out who they are commanded by. They don't get any answers. Elliott has the family form teams of gunmen, who are given the orders to shoot any Flaherty member on sight. The Flahertys lose several men because of this, but no real damage is done. Finally, the two gangs, fighting a war of attrition, decide to meet and try to discuss a peace. Elliott arrives with several of his captains, while the Flahertys send two representatives of their leaders, along with three captains and five foot soldiers. The representatives tell the Irishmen that they must cease fighting them and begin delivering 50% of their profits to the Flahertys. Elliott refuses, and commands his captains to kill the Flaherty members. They don't listen to him, and instead aim at him, gunning the old man down. It is revealed that the captains that were with Elliott defected to the Flahertys. The Irish Mafia has no consigliere or don. Their underboss, Michael MacManus, is elected as don. He is murdered several days later by Flaherty hitmen. The situation is very bad for the Irish Mafia. Made men are either fleeing the city, or going over to the Flahertys. Donovan, Welles, and Garratt meet at the bar, with seven other wise guys. They talk about the recent events, waiting for the remaining captains to show up. They do, but three of the five who appear, however, are aligned with the Flahertys, and open fire on the assembly, killing two and wounding several. Welles takes out his Smith & Wesson 659, and returns fire, wounding one of the traitors, and forcing them into cover. Garratt and another made man, Mickey Jones, armed with a Browning Hi-Power and Glock 22, respectively, fire on the trio as well, killing one and severely wounding another. Donovan fires his Beretta 92FS Inox at the last man, killing him. They execute the mortally-wounded captain, and, knowing that the Flahertys will appear any second, make their way to Welles's weapons room. He distributes Intratec TEC-9s, Mini Uzis, UC-9s, PS90s, Barrett REC7s, and the like. Armed to the teeth, the Irish prepare to make their last stand. The Irish barely have time to prepare, as the expected Flaherty Gang members arrive quickly. "Angele Dei, qui custos es mei, me, tibi commissum pietate superna, illumina, custodi, rege et gubérna. Amen." Donovan prays, just before firing his Barrett REC7s at the approaching Flahertys, gunning them down in the street. His friends open fire, and the rival gangsters are almost all killed. However, more cars screech down the street, and open fire on the bar. Two members are killed as the Flaherty Gang's fusillade of fire blasts through the bar, while several more are wounded. Donovan fires the rest of the bullets in his magazine before reloading and firing more bursts. Police sirens aren't heard. A serenade of shots is heard throughout the rough Irish neighborhood. Bodies are littered over the street. It seems as if the Irish have the upper-hand, but that changes when an RPG-7 blows the bar's wall down. Donovan is thrown back, like many others, from the explosion. His back rages with pain. He reaches for his pistol, as he sees Flaherty members approaching the bar. He aims, and, with poor accuracy, opens fire, knocking five down, and killing one. Welles then fires with his Mac-10, mowing the rest in the bar down. Another volley of bullets crashes into the wooden walls of the bar, killing several more. Garratt fires a TEC-9, and attempts to help Donovan up. He is forced to go into cover, however. Eventually, after thousands of rounds being fired, the Flahertys retreat. Donovan is quickly carried into a car, by Garratt and Welles. They speed-off as the song "Fortunate Son" plays. Weapons Main article: Weapons in Rock Hill Category:Grand Theft Auto titles